August 13
Real-life Events * 1994 ** Released: *** *** * 2009 ** Books released: *** Classic World of Darkness Events * 3114 BCE ** According to the Mayans, a "creation event" happens on this date. Their Long Count calendar counts the number of days from this date. * 1844 ** Marcella Decia notes that the Batini elders on Mercury are uneasy and suspicious. She asks if her staff are to blame, but they assure her the problem is internal. * 1965 ** Under the leadership of MacNeil, Attucks and Garcia, the Anarchs mount a counter-attack against the Sabbat invasion of Los Angeles. The battle becomes more intense and violent than any of the Second Revolt.VTM:Los Angeles by Night, p.30 * 1997 ** Xadreque Machado writes to Cornelius Balt regarding the dangers of travel between different realms of the Umbra. * 1999 ** Dominic LeTarry talks about sifu's "special class." He was the only one there, and all sifu wanted to do was talk. He asked about imaginary friends and any troubles LeTarry might have had at school, then proceeds to talk about a reality where martial artists can fly through the air without wires. LeTarry thinks sifu's a bit odd, and decides to stay away from class for a while to focus on his real life. * 2003 ** Miami resident Laetitia Hawkins has retained counsel against alternative-faith ministry the Typhonic Temple of Illumination. According to her lawyer, Hawkins plans to testify that she was being groomed for advancement in the temple’s hierarchy, but once she found that its members indulged in practices of dubious legality (key to the affidavit is an "orgy of blood"), she asked to withdraw from the organization. Shortly thereafter, its members detained her and physically assaulted her. Chronicles of Darkness Events * 1961 ** The German Democratic Republic seals the border between East and West Berlin. Construction of the Berlin Wall begins in earnest a few days later. DTD: [[Dark Eras: Into the Cold|'Dark Eras: Into the Cold']] Trinity Universe Events * 1998 ** Project Utopia, a multipurpose private foundation ("creating a brighter tomorrow with the power of today"), is formed under the joint guidance of the UN and the Æon Society. (In actuality, the Project has existed for several months under the control of Margaret Mercer, but as it goes public it's transferred to a different director. Utopia's goal, as stated by Secretary-General Kofi Annan and Æon director Lavielle, is "to utilize the vast powers of novas to better the quality of life for all, human and nova alike, on planet Earth." Membership and training are open to all interested novas, under the direction of Drs. Henri Mazarin and Farah Rashoud. Former assistant secretary of state and UN ambassador Justin J. Laragione is named director, but Mazarin and Rashoud hold most of the real authority. ** Several prominent novas immediately volunteer for service with the Project, including Spencer "Antaeus" Balmer, Steve Debow, Trudy Vandermann, Anthony "Lightning" Chang and Shelby "Caestus Pax" Eisenfaust. ** "Thetis" contacts her former Æon Society liaison and convinces him to employ her as a quality-control regulator within Utopia's Internal Affairs division. * 2005 ** Someone named "Phipps" interviews John A. Gordon, former Deputy Director of the CIA, about the Directive. * 2008 ** The Democratic Party National Convention continues. * 2010 ** Brother Milo is made very happy as a diary's unnamed author presents his surveillance report on the nova known as the Avatar. It seems the Avatar is only active a few days a week, and otherwise disappears for days at a time. References * Aberrant: Aberrant d20 de:13. August Category:Dates